


The Boat That Rocked Hannibal's World

by therealfroggy



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealfroggy/pseuds/therealfroggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal and his boys are aboard the freight ship bound for the L.A. docks and the Pike/Lynch showdown. So is an illegal cargo... of black market sex toys. Yes, this was most definitely written in response to a kink meme at LiveJournal, and no, there is no plot, only mucho sexy times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boat That Rocked Hannibal's World

“Hey, Facey! You've got to come see this!”

That was Hannibal's first clue that something was wrong. He knew well enough that Murdock getting all excited meant trouble. When Murdock went straight to Face to enlist him to partake of that trouble, Hannibal knew he was in for a trying day. Hell, when Murdock got like this, even BA got curious.

Hannibal was very determined not to be dragged along by his crazy boys, so he demonstratively did not follow Face through the hull of the big cargo ship towards whatever Murdock had found to entertain himself. Hannibal stayed right where he was and lit up another cigar, thank you very much. However, when he heard Face's excited whoop and BA's impressed “Dayum!”, accompanied by Murdock's gleeful war cry, he had to go look. For safety's sake. So Hannibal sighed, got up and headed off to check on his boys.

He found them in the main cargo hall, clustered around a container that Murdock had apparently managed to break into. There was a very incriminating lump of light explosives fastened to each of the hinges, or what was left of them, on the left side of the door. An assortment of boxes and crates were stacked around the floor, and Murdock was eagerly going through them like a dog after a bone. Face was seated on one of the crates, a couple of brightly coloured boxes in his hands, and the conman was grinning like Christmas had come early.

BA was nowhere to be seen, and when Hannibal caught a glimpse of what his boys had found, he understood why.

“Face. Put that butt plug down and get back to work. Don't you have a plan to supervise?” Hannibal said, pulling hard on his cigar. The sight of his eager lieutenant curiously handling a black, sparkly butt plug was doing things to his libido that he didn't want to consider too closely.

At least not without BA present. Hannibal had a feeling that the sergeant might have something to say about Hannibal taking on another playmate without asking him first.

“Look, bossman, this 'un vibrates!” Murdock crowed, brandishing a huge fake cock – a light blue one, just in case the toy itself wasn't disturbing enough to begin with. “A bit big, though, dontcha thank? I don't think I'd know what to do with more'n eight inches; this one's twelve!”

Hannibal closed his eyes very tightly. “Boys. I mean it. Get serious, age a bit past fourteen, and go back to work. Sex toys are _not_ part of the plan. Unless there was something you neglected to tell us about, Face?”

Reluctantly, the conman and the pilot surrendered the toys, dropping them back into random crates, then set off for the designated work area. Murdock muttered something about finding out whether BA had more than eight inches, making Face howl with laughter.

Hannibal stared after the younger men as they left. He'd suspected them of getting back together in more ways than one after he sprung them all from prison (or hospital, in Murdock's case), but they were being obvious about it in a way they hadn't before. He supposed it had a lot to do with DADT and all that shit; none of them – with the exception of Face and his hussies – discussed their private lives at any great length, so for all Hannibal knew, his boys had been doing the rounds of barracks A through G every week while they were treading sand.

But Face and Murdock were getting really obvious these days, practically joined at the hip and very... affectionate. Hannibal was affectionate with Face; he ruffled the kid's hair and clapped him on the shoulder when he did good. But Murdock took things to a whole new level, trying to sleep literally in the conman's lap and clinging to his best friend every waking second. It was obvious to anyone who looked for it.

Now, Hannibal loved all his boys equally. He loved his cocky conman, he loved his crazy pilot, he loved his rampaging rhino sergeant. It was just coincidence, really, that BA was the one he had sex with; BA had been the one to catch him once, jerking off in the showers, as he moaned a name that really had no place being moaned by a colonel in the men's showers. BA had figured things out in quick succession after that and now they had a thing going, as BA used to say.

Hannibal preferred to think of it as a comfortable arrangement, though it was becoming distinctly less comfortable these days, what with Face and Murdock coming out of their own little closet and BA looking at Murdock like _that_ when he didn't think Hannibal was watching. Hannibal, always in control of the situation, had deduced that the four of them now found themselves in a nice little tangle of what-ifs and is-hes and should-Is. He had half a mind to do something about it and force a resolution, but then again, he knew his boys might need time. They'd all been in the army for longer than they cared to remember, and some things sat more deeply than others.

But considering Face and Murdock's apparent delight with the sex toys, and the latter's comment about BA and his inches... Hannibal grinned and begun digging around in the boxes filled with sex toys. He had a plan.

***

Fifteen minutes later BA found Hannibal in that very same container, shirt open and khakis pushed down just enough to get at his dick. BA had actually been wondering what was taking them all so long, so he'd doubled back (he'd made a run for it earlier, when Face and Murdock had found those vibrating butt plugs) and expected to find Face and Murdock acting like teenagers with the toys. What he found, was a rumpled-looking Hannibal with a...

“Hannibal, please tell me that ain't a chastity belt,” BA said, looking warily at his CO.

The older man, sprawled lazily over a crate, smirked at him and gave his cock – his very hard cock, BA noticed with a jolt of anticipation – a few pulls. “It's a harness, BA. Care to try one?”

“What sort of harness?” BA asked cautiously, because his dick said he was very interested by that point, but sex toys? They hadn't been down that road before.

“Come see,” Hannibal said simply, and when had his colonel become a fucking tease?

BA stepped into the container, and looked Hannibal over. The older man was wearing... well, what the hell was it? BA pulled the colonel's open shirt off him, let the wifebeater follow it, and gaped. Hannibal was wearing what looked like a system of leather straps, held together at his chest by a metal ring or hook. There were five straps running out from that centre; two over his shoulders, two around his chest, and one which led down. That one was intercepted by another set running around Hannibal's waist, and it ended in...

“Shit, boss, is that a cock ring?” BA murmured, quite unable to take his eyes off Hannibal in tight leather straps. Even the colonel's cock had a leather strap around the base. BA hadn't thought he'd ever be into leather, but that? Hell, it was hotter than the new upholstery in his van.

“I think it's time to broaden our horizons, BA, don't you?” Hannibal smirked, then pulled BA to him for a quick kiss. “Both sexually and... socially.”

“What's that supposed to mean?” BA demanded, still a little busy staring at the leather straps contrasting against Hannibal's skin.

“Murdock, BA. I've seen how you look at him. Why shouldn't we include him? Face, too. It wouldn't be fair to the team to keep them out of anything,” Hannibal said, and he was grinning now. “All my boys together for once, eh? That sounds about right to me, sergeant.”

BA pulled off his own shirt, and leaned in to stare Hannibal right in the eyes. “You don't care?”

“I do, BA, that's why I'm suggesting this. I look out for my boys, and I can tell when we're talking past each other even though we want the same thing. Trust me on this. We'll all be much happier once everybody get what they want,” Hannibal said, and pushed his trousers down.

A slow grin spread over BA's face. “You know something I don't, boss. But alright, I'll trust you on this. So where does this go?” He held out a ball gag.

Hannibal decided to assist his sergeant in undressing. It would speed the process up a little. Of course it had nothing to do with the fact that seeing BA shirtless and with sex toys in his hands, did things to his dick that made the harness feel a little tight.

“Boss,” BA said, both of them down to shorts and boots (and harness, in Hannibal's case) by that point, “why we doing this here?”

“Because,” Hannibal grinned, reaching up to tie a blindfold around BA's head, “any moment now, Face and Murdock are going to come back to play, thinking the cat is away.”

“And why do we want them to -”

“Bossman! What're you doing to Bosco?”

BA couldn't see anything, thanks to the blindfold, but he could hear Face's sharp intake of breath and Murdock's nervous giggle. He could feel Hannibal's warmth, the colonel standing so close to him.

“I think that's pretty obvious,” Face said, and his voice was brimming with laughter. “What I want to know is, why is Hannibal wearing leather straps?”

Hannibal, who could see everything, saw the desire heat up in Face's eyes, and the nervous twitches in Murdock's fingers. He also noticed BA's rapid, shallow breathing and tented shorts, telling him that his sergeant quite liked not being able to see. Hannibal grinned wider. Things were going according to plan.

“We're exploring the possibilities of utilizing the cargo to its fullest potential,” Hannibal said, and Face barked a laugh. “Care to join us?”

Murdock seemed to still, then, and cocked his head to one side. “Does Bosco have more than eight inches?”

It was Hannibal's time to laugh. BA turned his head towards the sound and gaped.

“I told you to trust me, BA,” Hannibal chuckled. “And captain, I am in a position to tell you that sergeant Baraccus is in possession of nearly nine inches.”

Face gave a sort of strangled sound. There was a look of hunger on the lieutenant's face. “Really?”

“Boy, Bosco, you've sure been hiding some surprises under them clothes,” Murdock commented with a happy grin, and joined them inside the container. “Say, boss, how'd you get this on?”

“It straps in the back,” Hannibal told him, and slowly pulled Murdock close to him. He didn't want to frighten the pilot, but oh, all the things he _did_ want to do to him... “And down here.”

“It sure does,” Murdock muttered, gazing at Hannibal's leather-strapped body with wide eyes. “Facey? All right with you if I kiss the bossman?”

Face didn't reply, and when Hannibal turned his head to see why, he found that BA was already fixing Face with the ball gag, fingers working by touch alone. Luckily there was a fairly simple buckle-based fastening on that thing. Face's eyes were wide, too; wide and dark as he stared at BA. Then he dropped to his knees in front of the big man and began tugging on his underwear.

“I think he's okay with it,” Hannibal said, and slipped his hands around Murdock's waist. Gently tugging the twitchy pilot close to him, Hannibal brushed their lips together, slowly and sweetly at first. He didn't know how well Murdock took to these things. Murdock promptly proceeded to eradicate all fears, however, by enthusiastically throwing himself against Hannibal and shoving his tongue into the colonel's mouth.

“If Bosco's got nine inches, then I'm next in line after Face,” Murdock panted, then dove in for another kiss. “Did you try the vibrating ones yet, boss?”

Hannibal nipped lightly at Murdock's shoulder, and the younger man squirmed happily. “We didn't get that far yet. Why don't you show me, captain? You seemed like you know what to do with one.”

Murdock's eyes went dreamy. “Yeah. I know what to do with one, boss. Face showed me.”

And Hannibal should have seen that one coming.

“But then I showed him how to spot the evil Sex Fairies and avoid them, so we're even.”

“That's... nice,” Hannibal said blandly, trying not to imagine what might have given Murdock the idea that there were evil sex fairies.

“Yeah, those sneaky lil' devils 'll rile you up real good, make you mess up your sheets and whatnots. They're evil for making you want people you can't be having,” Murdock explained blithely, mouth talking practically into Hannibal's skin as he curiously traced the leather straps with his lips. “But I don't see as to how they can be evil anymore, seeing as how I get the people I want after all.”

“Hannibal, can't we gag that fool, too?” BA growled, hands fisted in Face's hair. The blindfold had disappeared somewhere. Face, gag still in place, was eagerly stroking BA's cock, now freed from the confines of his boxer briefs. The man on his knees had a calculating look in his eyes, focused solely on the erection in his hands.

Hannibal had a feeling he knew what Face wanted.

“Switch off,” Hannibal said with a grin, and kissed Murdock briefly again. “All yours, captain; all nine inches.”

BA didn't seem to know what to do with Murdock at first, but then the pilot – with a very charming blush colouring his cheeks, Hannibal noted – knelt next to Face and proceeded to gag himself very efficiently indeed. BA's head fell back and the dark man shifted one hand to burrow in Murdock's hair, the other still cupping Face's head. Hannibal was just beginning to enjoy the show, stroking himself slowly as he watched Murdock eagerly handle BA's erection, when the colonel suddenly found himself with a lapful of Face.

“Nngh,” Face complained, mouth stoppered by that ball gag. The younger man was flushed, sweating, and struggling to get out of his shirt faster than his fingers could cooperate.

“Would you like me to help with that, lieutenant?” Hannibal grinned, and between them, they got Face naked pretty quickly. When Hannibal's shorts (and that surprisingly comfortable harness) were the only thing between them, Face rubbed himself up against Hannibal's thigh, looking with pleading eyes up at his CO.

“I was thinking we should try a few more of these intriguing items, kid, and I know just the thing for you,” Hannibal said, a little out of breath himself at the sight of a naked Face, gagged, looking at him like that. He let the younger man settle back against a crate, then produced a little black box that rattled ominously when he waggled it in front of the gagged man.

Face groaned deep in his throat when Hannibal applied the first of the clamps. There was a little screw to tighten it, and having first teased Face's nipples with his tongue, Hannibal fixed the silvery material to Face's chest and turned the screw. His lieutenant shivered.

“Hmm, this is a very good look on you, Face,” Hannibal said, then leaned down to bite the other nipple playfully. Face was squirming under him, but held still long enough for Hannibal to attach the other clamp. The little chain between them was silvery, and it swayed slightly with Face's heaving breaths.

“Hnnguh, nghaaw,” Face moaned, pushing into Hannibal's skin whenever the older man went near him. His eyes were pleading, and Hannibal didn't have it in him to resist.

“More? I can do more, Face, don't worry. Turn around and bend over,” Hannibal directed, and Face obeyed. Nipple clamps and gag in place, he just bent over the crate he'd been leaning against earlier and pushed back, ass on display for Hannibal.

Fuck, where did the kid get off being so improbably hot?

Hannibal, always planning ahead, had made sure the boxes of lube were opened and handy before he even begun this. He picked a bottle of lube labelled _Hellfire_ and brought it back to Face with a smirk. He doubted any of these items would have been approved for the domestic market. He could see his lieutenant perk up at the sound of the plastic wrapper being opened.

“Murdock told me you showed him how to use these, lieutenant,” Hannibal said, and poured lube over the black, sparkly butt plug in his hand. “I should have suspected. Do you like this, Face? Do you like being gagged, about to be fucked by a toy, knowing Murdock is sucking cock just over there?”

Face gave a mewling, impatient sound, shifting around on the crate. Hannibal slid a finger down Face's ass, lube sliding around on the skin, and the younger man sucked in an audible breath and shivered. Then Hannibal began working his fingers around Face's entrance, spreading more lube, and the lieutenant began mewling again. When Hannibal finally began sliding the plug into his tight body, Face tensed up and arched back.

“Too much?” Hannibal asked, not really planning on stopping but pausing just the same.

Face shook his head, and by now his legs were shaking as well, struggling to support his weight. “Nngh!”

Hannibal slid the toy home, and Face went still, relaxed, breath rapid and his ass clenching. Hannibal admired the play of muscle before he cast a glance towards BA and Murdock, curious about what his other two boys were doing.

“I ain't taking anything up the ass, fool, 'specially not _that_!”

“Why would I want you to do that? This if for me, Bosco, not you.”

Hannibal laughed. “Murdock, leave it alone. I don't think Bosco's into that.”

“Damn straight I'm not,” BA muttered, but he looked a little relieved that Murdock hadn't intended to skewer him with the twelve-inch, blue, vibrating dildo. “Boss... is that _Face_?”

The sergeant's gaze had been drawn to the recumbent form of the conman, lying over the crate just where Hannibal had left him.

“You know, I think it is,” Murdock said, his smile growing shark-like. “Boss, can I...”

Hannibal stepped aside and let Murdock have a full view of the spectacle that was Face, gagged and plugged, the latter toy held in place by Hannibal's hands. Murdock insinuated himself between them, hand joining Hannibal's on the flat end of the plug, their fingers brushing and pushing the thing just a little more firmly against Face's body. The conman moaned around the gag.

“Can I watch?” Murdock asked, voice husky. “While Bosco fucks 'im?”

Hannibal's mouth went dry. Their crazy pilot had some solid gold ideas, sometimes. This was one of them.

“What do you say, BA?” Hannibal said, turning back to the big guy. “Care to fulfil the captain's request?”

BA swallowed, his throat moving visibly. “Face okay with that?”

Murdock moved to the other side of the crate, watching Face intently, and they shared one of those looks they often did. Murdock nodded, and put a hand in Face's hair, ruffling it gently. “He's fine with it.”

Hannibal found something to lean up against – days later he still couldn't remember what it had been – and made sure he could see everything. The whole business of seeing became a bit difficult when Murdock chose to lean back against Hannibal, head resting on the colonel's shoulder, but the pilot was tugging so fitfully on his own clothes and making such frustrated little sounds that Hannibal didn't care. He helped Murdock undress, slowly, not like he'd stripped Face but gently.

“You like watching BA?” Hannibal murmured, chin resting on Murdock's bare shoulder, arms around Murdock's thin waist. “You like seeing him do things to Face?”

“I love it,” Murdock sighed, tilting his head to the side so Hannibal could nibble along his throat. “See, Facey's so pretty... and BA's so formidable...”

BA paused, his hand coated in lube and frozen on his cock. He looked up at Murdock, dark eyes looking more dangerous than ever. “I'm doing you next, Murdock,” he said, and his voice was gravelly.

Hannibal and Murdock watched, pressed together, as BA slowly pulled the butt plug out of Face's body and immediately replaced it with his own cock. Face's gurgled moan sent stings of need straight to Hannibal's cock, twitching in his shorts. The cock ring at the end of the harness was beginning to feel damn uncomfortable. Hannibal supposed there was a reason the device was called _Gates of Hell_.

“Oh fuck,” BA groaned, his hips shifting forwards until he was buried completely in Face's high, pert ass.

Hannibal couldn't take his eyes off that ass. He'd been in Face's position before, and he knew how it felt to have BA inside him – and Face just took it all, not a sound of complaint. Of course, that could have something to do with the ball gag. But Murdock had okayed this, and the pilot knew Face better than anyone, so Hannibal trusted him to say the word if something was wrong. He turned his face against Murdock's throat, inhaling the scent of him, kissing his earlobe.

“Ooh, boss, that feels nice,” Murdock giggled, squirming happily – and shirtlessly – against Hannibal's chest. “I think those leather straps are gonna chafe, though.”

“Face, fuck, this is _tight_ ,” BA grunted, pulling on Face's hips, going slowly for the time being. “So tight!”

“Touch 'im, Bosco,” Murdock directed, pushing back into Hannibal. “He needs you to touch 'im.”

BA reached down, wrapping one of his bear paw hands around Face's dick, and the conman jerked and twitched in his grasp. Within seconds, Face released a howl and his back arched almost painfully; BA's face revealed the tightening of Face's body as he climaxed.

“Oh, boss, ain't he pretty?” Murdock murmured.

The pilot was writhing in Hannibal's arms, fitful and needy. Hannibal figured he needed release, and he knew BA wanted to give it to him. The big guy had been thinking about Murdock for too long; he needed this. Hannibal was just thinking about telling the sergeant to save some for Murdock when BA, eyes wild, stopped pushing into Face and stilled, shivering a little and panting.

BA pulled out of Face, gently, stroking down his back. “You okay, Face?”

Face nodded weakly, turning his head to look at Hannibal and Murdock, and there was a hazy look in his eyes. Hannibal's dick twitched. He needed to get out of this fucking harness right quick.

“Is it my turn now?” Murdock asked, suddenly playful, and Hannibal grinned. BA was about to get what he wanted.

The pilot stripped off the last of his clothing – a pair of rather disturbing check pattern socks – and scurried over to BA, eagerly eyeing the sergeant's impressive erection. Hannibal tossed them the bottle of lube he'd used on Face earlier, and BA caught it sloppily, distracted by the sight of a naked Murdock looking expectantly up at him.

Hannibal chuckled. “I think you're going to have to start, captain. Our Bosco's a little overwhelmed, I think.”

Murdock smiled gleefully and promptly jumped up, arms around BA's neck and legs hitching to get around the dark man's waist. BA had to scramble to catch him; despite being a lot smaller, Murdock was no lightweight.

“Come on, Bosco, lemme have a go at your flight stick,” Murdock cajoled, kissing BA on the chin, of all places.

Hannibal could only watch again as BA, still holding Murdock with one arm, poured lube over his dick, then stroked twice to spread it over his length. He slammed the smaller man up against the wall of the container, letting it take some of his weight. Murdock was all the while kissing him, nibbling on his jawline, clinging to him like a tree trunk and making happy little noises in the back of his throat. It was obvious this was to the crazy pilot's liking.

“You ready?” BA asked, his voice so deep Hannibal barely recognized it. Then he reached down and Hannibal could _see_ him position his cock to Murdock's body, could see as he shifted his hips a little to thrust inside.

“Ow,” Murdock whimpered, eyes clenching shut. “That's a bit of a stretch, Bosco.”

“Shh, baby, I got you,” BA murmured, leaning in to kiss Murdock, long and gentle. “You okay, crazy?”

Murdock grinned, his pained expression disappearing. “Aaw, Bosco, you're such a gentleman. I'll be fine, gimme more.”

Hannibal couldn't help himself; he barked a laugh. Only Murdock could be that... volatile during sex. BA seemed to be of the same opinion, and the dark man rolled his eyes before kissing Murdock again. The pilot enthusiastically responded; so enthusiastically, in fact, that Hannibal could see more tongue than should be possible during a French kiss. Deciding to hell with it, Hannibal grasped his own cock and began stroking quickly. His mouth fell open, panting; he watched as BA eased into Murdock's body, stroking himself in time to their movements.

Until Face was suddenly on his knees in front of Hannibal, rubbing his gagged mouth against Hannibal's thigh. Hannibal had almost forgotten Face wasn't tied down; he'd laid so still when BA had fucked him.

“Hey, kid,” Hannibal smirked, looking down at the gorgeous man on his knees. “How're those clamps?”

Face's chest was heaving, and the younger man looked up at Hannibal with pleading eyes. Hannibal reached down to undo his gag, and the moment it was loose, Face groaned and dove in, mouthing wetly at Hannibal's dick through his shorts. Hannibal's knees almost gave out and he had to lean heavily on the wall or crate or whatever the fuck he was braced against. His mind really couldn't be bothered finding out.

“Whoa, kid,” he gasped, feeling Face suck on him through cotton. “Easy!”

But Face didn't want to go easy on anyone; he was fucked out and spent, and it was about time Hannibal reached his state of relaxed bliss. So he yanked his commander's shorts down, just enough to free his dick, and licked his palm before stroking slowly a few times.

“Fuck, boss, this?” Face panted, then licked once around the head before pulling back to grin at Hannibal again. “Your best plan ever.”

And then Hannibal was enveloped in that mouth, that pretty, smooth-talking, fucking _gorgeous_ mouth and all his brain functions went down the drain. He buried his fingers in Face's hair, groaning the kid's name, and tried so hard not to come when Face's teeth brushed the leather strap.

Forcing his eyes open, Hannibal vaguely noticed that BA was fucking Murdock wildly against the wall opposite him; the pilot was clinging desperately to BA's shoulders and chanting his name in a strangled, never-ending whimper. Every last strain of muscle in BA's back was shifting, bulging, as he thrust into Murdock's lithe form. BA's face was buried in Murdock's throat and Hannibal knew he was murmuring soothing words to the other man.

Hannibal looked down, met Face's grinning eyes as the other man swallowed him to the root, and came with a heartfelt roar down his lieutenant's beautiful throat. As the colonel pulsed and arched with orgasm, Face swallowed everything, hands clingily attached to Hannibal's hips. Then he slithered up Hannibal's body, offered him a taste of himself on the younger man's tongue, and whispered, “Fuck, boss, you have no idea how hot you are in a leather harness and army boots.”

Hannibal chuckled shakily, his body still shuddering. A deep yell and a shuddering gasp echoed through the container. Hannibal pulled Face close to him and kissed back before looking up to find that Murdock and BA had sunk to the floor, BA on his knees and Murdock still in his lap, writhing weakly.

“I love you, too, Bosco,” Murdock whispered, and he was blushing as he grinned up at the other man. “Next time, will you use that blue one on me?”

BA didn't have time to respond; Face was already laughing so loudly it echoed off the walls of the cargo hold and made any response superfluous. When he'd finally calmed down, he dragged Hannibal over to the other two and in short order, they were all clustered together in a reasonably comfortable heap.

“As I said, boss, your best plan yet,” Face yawned, playing with a few strands of Murdock's hair.

“Mm,” Hannibal agreed, lighting up his umpteenth cigar that day. “I love it when my boys come together.”


End file.
